


Dragon's Touch

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Charlie and Draco as they live together on a dragon reservation.  Charlie likes to touch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Series: 100 Fandoms [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Dragon's Touch

He ran his callused hands over Draco's chest knowing how much Draco liked the feel of his rough hands against his skin. 

Draco shivered beneath his touch and Charlie smiled.

He bent his head and brushed his lips against Draco’s. “Keep still,” he told him. “Just let me touch you. You’ve been good today, doing everything that you should, and I want to reward you.”

Draco stilled as though waiting for Charlie to continue touching him. “Good boy,” Charlie said. “If you continue like this, I’ll let you help me with the dragons tomorrow. I know how you enjoy that.”


End file.
